Please Come Back To Me
by ConfessLunaNalu
Summary: Luffy has to go back to war, but leaving Nami is becoming harder than he thought. The promise to come back to her is going to be harder to keep than he thought. Sorry I suck at summaries.


Hey guys! Another Luna! This is just the start. I still don't know exactly where I'm going with this. Should I make anyone die? Hmm...I don't know. If you guys have any suggestions then please tell me! Please Fav, Follow, or Review!

* * *

Soldiers were pilling on the train, each one clad in green suits and hats. Standing near the train was a young couple, only married a few months before the young man had to be called off again. The young lady was a pure beauty with long wavy orange hair, deep brown eyes, and a long thin figure. The man next to her was tall and lanky with sleek black hair, coal eyes, and a huge smile plastered on his face. A bulky green bag was thrown over his shoulder and he was clad in the same uniforms as the other men. The train whistled alerting all the men that they would be departing from the station soon. The young man glanced at the train behind him for a second before turning to the beauty once again.

"Nami, I have to go," he said, moving the bag to his other shoulder. She stared at him with a blank face, but her brows were furrowed and the deep intake of breath told him otherwise.

"I know," she said, biting her bottom lip and tugging at the hem of her shirt.

He smiled at her, and moved forward before hugging her against his chest and whispering loving goodbyes in her ear.

"HEY LUFFY!" Another man standing near the train entrance called. He was in a similar outfit to Luffy's, but he had bright green hair sticking out of his hat, a scar over one eye, and a muscular build.

"Yeah I'm coming!" Luffy yelled back. Luffy looked back to Nami once more before moving over to the entrance of the train, but when he was about to step on two small arms encircled his waist. He tried turning around, but the grip just tightened.

"Luffy please come back to me," Nami whispered, soaking his back thoroughly.

This time her grip loosened and he was able to turn around to face her. She hugged him tightly, this time digging her face into his chest, wetting it from her tears. He slowly brought his hand under her chin and lifted it up bringing into view her red and tear stained face.

He smiled brightly at her. "Shishishi don't cry Nami. I promised I would come home. Don't worry."

"Luffy!" she cried, bringing her face up to kiss him. He returned it quickly when the train whistled once more and slowly started to move. Luffy quickly unhooked her arms and jumped back into the train with his signature smile.

"LUFFY!" she yelled, running next to the train so she could still see her beloved. Her panicked expression was evident as she looked quickly from side to side. The end of the stage was coming quickly, but she kept running faster as the train did.

At the last possible moment she yelled out, "I LOVE YOU LUFFY!" At the last second she saw his happy face, before she came to a stop at the end.

Before she knew it she heard a loud reply, "I LOVE YOU TOO NAMI AND DON'T FORGET IT! SHISHISHI!"

A smile came to her lips, as she sunk to her knees, crying even harder than she did before. A few of the other women came to her side—her friends Robin, Vivi, Kaya, and her sister Nojiko—and started to comfort her.

"Nami they're strong. They'll come back to us!" Nojiko said, hugging Nami to her. Her husband had left her too—with her being a few months pregnant might I add— to go to war like Luffy, evidently they were brothers. "Ace left me too. Brothers look out for one another. They'll be fine." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes too.

"Luffy, Luffy!" Nami whimpered, starting to hyperventilate.

"Nami you have to calm down. You're going to make me cry too," Vivi said, her hand covering her mouth, trying to prevent any tears.

"Oh Nami," Robin said, shaking her head side to side. Soon the whole group of girls started to cry, some full blown sobs and others more of silent tears.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Luffy asked, looking out the window of the train.

"They'll be fine Luffy! Our girls are strong," An older man by two years said punching Luffy in the arm. This man had long black hair, freckles, and coal black eyes-Ace, his older brother.

"Yeah he's right Luffy!" another male said. He had curly black hair, slightly dark skin, and a long nose-Usopp.

"But Nami was really worried. She never cries like that…" Luffy said, sounding more dazed like off in a far off memory.

Most of the men tended to become quiet and just glanced at each other awkwardly for awhile. Before anyone else spoke up Luffy turned to them with a huge smile.

"Shishishi the girls are strong," Luffy smiled, making the others sigh in relief quickly after.

"But it was so sad that I had to leave my sweet Vivi-chan! I hated leaving her crying! And you shit heads left Nami-swan, Nojiko-chan, Kaya-swan, and Robin-chwan crying without a thought about it!" a blonde haired male yelled, going into his lovely dovey mode, and slamming his fist into the men's heads. He had blonde hair covering one eye, bright blue eyes, and a cigarette hanging out one side of his mouth-Sanji being this young man's name.

"Ooowiiee," the guys yelled from the steaming bumps on their heads.

* * *

I'll try to write chapter 2 soon!


End file.
